Arkahm Doctors
by the-CHELO
Summary: Within Gotham's mental hospital, Arkahm Asylum, Dr. Gretchen and many other physicians assemble together to cure it's psychotic patients, also known as Gotham's Villians, and revert them back into their original state. But will the tables turn on them? Or will they be the first to do so? I do NOT own batman. Some references are based on the game Arkahm Asylum.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

_Dr. Gretchen_: Welcome doctors to Arkahm Asylum, I'm the head doctor, Dr. Gretchen, and it's a pleasure to meet you!  
_Dr. Young_: Thank you; I'm Prof. Valery Young of the Chemist Society of Gotham.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Sarah Cassidy and I'm a therapist for the Wayne Academy in Gotham.  
_Dr. Hankon_: Salutations; I'm Dr. Richard Hankon and I'm a councilor also at the Wayne Academy in Gotham.  
_Dr. Williams: _And to wrap it all up, I'm Prof. John Williams of the Chemistry Inc.  
_Dr. Gretchen: _Well I'm glad to meet you all. This is Commissioner Gordon; he'll be here to make sure that you'll be safe.  
_Dr. Young_: Well that's very generous.  
_Commissioner Gordon:_ I'll be watching you doctors.  
_Dr. Hankon_: Well then, let's all get to our offices.

Venom!

_Dr. Gretchen_: I'm heading up to Norcross 3262 to get a doctor who was late for arrival.  
_Comissioner Gordon_: Well then, I shall continue with the doctors for their interviews.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Thank you Comissioner Gordon.

(At the chemistry lab)

_Dr. Williams_: What on Earth are you doing?  
_Dr. Young_: What? I'm experimenting.  
_Dr. Williams_: Who is that?  
_Dr. Young_: His name is Antonio Diego a.k.a. Bane of Humanity.  
_Dr. Williams_: And why is he hanged like that?  
_Dr. Young_: I'm extracting venom from his body as samples so I can study it.  
_Bane_:Graaah!  
_Dr. Williams_: Look it's our first time, don't try and take advantage on our patients.  
_Dr. Young_: I'm giving him no harm, just retrieving this venom that gives him his strength.  
_Dr. Williams_: Fine. I'll just go back to my office.  
_Bane_: Gaarrgh!  
_Dr. Williams_: Would you please put a muzzle over him or something, someone could hear.  
_Dr. Young_: I'm assure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Interview 1

_Commissioner Gordon_: I called you hear today to start your work.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Meaning we're going to see our first patient?  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Yes Dr. Cassidy. Now let's start with Dr. Young, who would you like to interview?  
_Dr. Young_: Him.

(Points at a name on a folder)  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Him?! Are you sure; there are others you know.  
_Dr. Young_: I'm positive, I'll be fine.

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Young_: Patient Interview number 1.  
_Joker:_ Oh, is this another one of those boring patient interviews?  
_Dr. Young_: Yes and today we are going to talk about the reason why you are like this way. Is that fine with you?  
_Joker_: Whatever floats your boat.  
_Dr. Young_: this all happened because there was a depressing time in your life?  
_Joker_: It all started when I was nearly seven years old. I was with my father on those days and simply thought that the world needed some happiness.  
_Dr. Young_: So did that began your actions?  
_Joker_: Oh no, it was because I wanted a life where there is smiles and laughter that I could hear to enjoy myself.  
_Dr. Young_: And you did so by making everyone die.  
_Joker_: Yep, but that scheming little flying rat keeps foiling my plans.  
_Dr. Young_: You mean Batman.  
_Joker: _Ooh! Points won by the doctor. Where is her prize?  
_Dr. Young_: Well then you didn't want to have a plan?  
_Joker_: Heck no! Do you see anyone smiling here, besides me?  
_Dr. Young_: Well no, but…..  
_Joker_: But I could create an explosion of laughter if I had your venom samples.  
_Dr. Young_: How…how did you know that I…  
_Joker: _Remember this Doc, anyone who studies anything I like, joins the pack.

Fear of smiles

_Dr. Hankon_: Excuse me, I think it's my turn.  
_Commssioner Gordon_: Ah yes, who would you like to interview?  
_Dr. Hankon_: Dr. Crane.  
_Commssioner Gordon_: Crane! Are you mad?!  
_Dr._ _Hankon_:Trust me, I've heard about him and I want to fix my fellow doctor.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Alright, have it your way.

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Hankon_: Patient Interview number 1, patient name Dr. Crane a.k.a Scarecrow. Hello Crane, how are you today?  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Now no funny business you psycho lunatic.  
_Scarecrow_: I'm just examining my fellow doctor Gordon, don't interupt.  
_Dr. Hankon_: Let's get started. It says in your resamays your parents locked you in a church and kept you there until you were sixteen.  
_Scarecrow_: And you are interested in why I had become like this.  
_Dr. Hankon_: Yes, now tell me why are you engrossed in fear.  
_Scarecrow_: Fear is in the mind, Dr. Hankon, deciding the fear a human being has from either they're past or a movie they had recently watched.  
_Dr. Hankon_: Amd you are interested in that?  
_Scarecrow_: Yes, I am. My goal is to use the source of other's fears to control it.  
_Dr. Hankon_: You're obsess with this. You know, you were once the world's greatest scientist. A brilliant researcher now just another resident in Arkahm.  
_Scarecrow_: I'm not intuned about the world Doctor, just to bring fear to it. Yet a question crosses my skull...what are you scared of?


	3. Chapter 3

A new intern

_Dr. Gretchen_: Dr. Harleen Quinzel!  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Call me Harley, everyone does.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: I'm surprised you want to join here at Arkahm.  
_Dr. Quinzel_: I always had a thing for extreme satisfaction. You might not know that some of these criminals have interesting facts.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: I'm just telling you that some of these homicidal maniacs aren't good to reason with.  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Now worries I'll be fine.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: I am warning you that they'll eat you for breakfast; some would want you for dinner

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Patient interview number 1!  
_Joker_: So I'm your first patient. Well toots you know what they say, you never forget your first time. I'll try to make this memorable.  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Oh you already have. Now tell me, why do you do the things you do?  
_Joker_: Hmm, very good question. Why do you think I do the things I do?  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Being evil, for fun, a sense to stand against the crowd.  
_Joker_: (Gasp) you're good! How'd you did it Doc; I have doctors finding my sensitive personality the whole time, but haven't accomplish that objective. And might I say that's gorgeous!  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Really? Thanks.  
_Joker_: You're a good girl you know, and one that I want to learn more about…

Judgmental Nightmares

_Dr. Hankon_: Patient Interview number 2, patient name Dr. Crane a.k.a. Scarecrow. Scarecrow was proven to be a harsh lethal doctor. Hello Crane, how are you?  
_Scarecrow_: Oh, I didn't see you coming in, Doctor.  
_Dr. Hankon_: What are you doing?!  
_Scarecrow_: Filling the air vent system with fear gas, so everyone would be consumed in their fears.  
_Dr. Hankon_: Oh my lord, what's happening!  
_Scarecrow_: Be dazed Dr. Hankon, everyone's feeling the exact sensation.  
_Dr. Hankon_: No wait, get away from me!

CRASH!

_Batman_: Halt Scarecrow.  
_Scarecrow_: How… how are you still standing?! Why aren't you affected by the gas like the others?  
_Batman_: It takes the will to withstand your fear gas Scarecrow. How does it feel to fail? Sad, angry, embarrassed… Scared?

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Care to tell me how these got into my office?  
_Joker_: Easy, I put them there. Why, you don't like flowers?  
_Dr. Quinzel_: I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell.  
_Joker_: Heh, heh. If you wanted to tell them you'd already would've.  
_Dr. Quinzel_: How would you know if I did already?  
_Joker_: You know toots I like you, even your name. A few works here and there and we'll get…  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Harley Quinn, like the clown. I know, I heard it all before.  
_Joker_: It's a name that puts a smile on my face. It's like I'll have someone to relate to, someone that would wish to hear my secrets.  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Really? Go on, tell me!  
_Joker_: No, not here darling. Too many eyes and ears. Come back tonight, I'll be ready to enlighten you.


	4. Chapter 4

A change of heart

_Joker_: He's crazy you know.  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Who, Batman?  
_Joker_: No Santa Claus, of course Batman! Always Batman! He thinks he could bring justice to the world, thinks he could make a difference. And the joke of it is, they all bought it!  
_Dr. Quinzel_: The police?  
_Joker_: The police, the media, the darn freakin' rangers, all those fleshy meat beings that walk through these streets as we know it. And all those lying, sneaking, ransacking criminals that are convinced get to run around in Gotham while I'm in here!  
_Dr. Quinzel_: That's really incisive.  
_Joker_: So you believe me don't you, you know that Gotham's true decent vigilante is me.

(In an office)  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Commissioner Gordon!  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Ah, Doctors Cassidy and Williams, what may I help you with?  
_Dr. Williams_: We hadn't got a chance to interview anyone.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: You're serious right? Dr. Young is freaked out about her previous patient and Dr. Hankon is in the hospital because of his patient.  
_Dr. Williams_: That doesn't change the fact that we hadn't at least gotten a chance.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: And yes, we are aware of our fellow doctor's situations. But we still have a chance to cure a patient.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: But… (Sigh) very well then. Dr. Williams you're able to pick the next patient and Dr. Cassidy you get to yours after.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Thank you Commissioner Gordon.

A Poisonous Question

_Commissioner Gordon_: Are you okay Dr. Young?  
_Dr. Young_: Yes I'm fine… I'm ready to pick my next patient.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Are you sure…  
_Dr. Young_: Yes, I am very well now and I had already decided who my next patient is.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Who?  
_Dr. Young_: Edward Nigma.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Him... Okay then, just be careful.  
_Dr. Young_: I will.

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Williams_: Patient Interview number 1, patient name Pamela Lillian Isley a.k.a. Poison ivy. Hello Pamela, how are you?  
_Poison Ivy_: Just fine, today is a special day.  
_Dr. Williams_: Now why do you say that?  
_Poison Ivy_: Because today is the beginning of my new life.  
_Dr. Williams_: You mean the fatal incident you had with Dr. Woordroe.  
_Poison Ivy_: Yes, but at first I thought Jason had poisoned me, now I realize he did me a favor, made me comprehend my destiny.  
_Dr. Williams_: Oh and what is that?  
_Poison Ivy_: He showed me a world that I should protect.  
_Dr. Williams_: Protect? You tried killing everyone in Gotham with your plant spores.  
_Poison Ivy_: And that is when you people will see true nature's calling.

(In another empty room)  
_Dr. Young_: Patient Interview number 2, patient name Edward Nigma a.k.a. The Riddler. Let's talk about your problem, Edward.  
_The Riddler_: What problem Doctor? Sure I have some kinks, yet I have great ideas for the world.  
_Dr. Young_: And what is that Edward? Clare to put it in plain words?  
_The Riddler_: Making the world a question for Batman.  
_Dr. Young_: You mean riddles.  
_The Riddler_: Yes, may I do one on you?  
_Dr. Young_: Go ahead.  
_The Riddler_: Tell me Doctor, what crawls on four at dawn, two in the evening, and three at dusk?  
_Dr. Young_: A human being. When a baby we crawl on all four, then as we grow older we walk on two legs, and at old age we use a cane.  
_The Riddler_: I'm sorry that's incorrect. True a human walks on four legs when it's a baby, but when the front arms are chopped off then it wobbles on two legs, and uses a crutch to keep its balance. Easy.  
_Dr. Young_: That's horrible, how can you even joke about that?  
_The Riddler_: Simple, it's not my baby.

A flourished riddle

_Dr. Williams_: Patient Interview number 2, patient name Pamela Lilian Isley a.k.a. Poison Ivy. Hello Pamela, I want to get back to the talk we had formerly.  
_Poison Ivy_: Ask me anything you like.  
_Dr. Williams_: You said you are to protect the world and as I said of the poisonous spores, how does that help anyone?  
_Poison Ivy_: I don't care about you meatbags, All I care about is caretaking my babies.  
_Dr. Williams_: But you do know you were once one of those meatbags too right? You were a doctor like us, how could you turn your back on us?!  
_Poison Ivy_: Easy, I've noticed that you and everyone else are harming my babies yet you have the mind and self-esteem to talk to me.  
_Dr. Williams_: Well, I… here.  
_Poison Ivy_: oh John! I like it, what a beautiful flower it is! May I keep it?  
_Dr. Williams_: No Pamela, I'm not allowed to. I'm just showing it to you then take it back.  
_Poison Ivy_: But you can trust me John.

(Dr. Williams finally gives the flower to Poison Ivy.)  
_Poison Ivy_: Thank you! Now give me a kiss.  
_Dr. Williams_: I, I can't… people will see.  
_Poison Ivy_: They're not watching. Come on, don't you love me?  
_Dr. Williams_: Of, of course I love you!

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Young_: Patient Interview number 3, patient name Edward Nigma a.k.a. The Riddler. I can't handle anymore of his tantrums and horrifying riddles.  
_The Riddler_: You're just saying that because you're on Batman's side! Everyone is always on his side the fans, the cops, the mayor, everyone is!  
_Dr. Young_: Edward calm down!  
_The Riddler_: Riddle me this! Where does Batman gets his gadgets?  
_Dr. Young_: I, I don't know.  
_The Riddler_: From the money he gets catching villains, the world wouldn't realize the true villain Batman is!  
_CASH_: Hey Riddler, your release has been marked in. You're free to leave.  
_The Riddler_: Well thank you prison.  
_Dr. Young_: What will you do now?  
_The Riddler_: Oh I don't know see a movie, go to the library, see what Joker has planned for Gotham.  
_Dr. Young_: Wait… are you saying that Joker has the… the venom samples?!  
_The Riddler_: Oh I don't know.  
_Dr. Young_: Edward, if there's something you know please tell me, innocent lives could be at stake!  
_The Riddler_: No, no, no you're forgetting doctor. I'm the one who asks the questions.


	5. Chapter 5

The break out

_Commissioner Gordon_: Tell us where Dr. Williams is you maniac. Go on, spill! We know you used your looks or anything else you are capable of, we know!  
_Poison Ivy_: I'm not saying a word unless you do exactly what I say.  
_CASH_: I've located him, he's alright!  
_Commissioner Gordon_: We found him no thanks to you. The poor man would have died.  
_Poison Ivy_: So?  
_Commissioner Gordon_: He has a wife and a child!  
_Poison Ivy_: And that's his kid's funeral, the spores he had inhaled will also get in contact with his offspring. Besides, you people are avoiding what you're seeing with your own eyes!  
_Commissioner Gordon_: I refuse to put the welfare of plants against the welfare of people!  
_Poison Ivy_: And that is why on this day and forward, everything falls to pieces.

(At a cell)  
_Dr. Quinzel_: (whispering) I have what you want.  
_Joker_: Really? I mean great, so are you ready to start the march of immorality against Batman?  
_Dr. Quinzel_: Of course, Batman shall pay for what he has done to you!  
_Joker_: Then hand it over.

* * *

CRASH!

_Joker_: He, he, ha, ha! Let's get a move on toots!  
_Dr. Quinzel_: No, no, no Mr. J. Say hello to your new Harley Quinn!  
_Joker_: Da, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
_Harley Quinn_: Ha, ha, ha, ha!

(In Gordon's Office)  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Joker has escaped! Retrieve that lunatic!  
_CASH_: I want every policeman out on Gotham streets this minute!  
_Dr. Gretchen_: What's going on?  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Oh Dr. Gretchen and Dr. Young! Joker Escaped!  
_Dr. Young_: What! How could that happened?!

(Cell phone rang)  
_Dr. Young_: Hold it, I'm getting a call… hello, Dr. Young is speaking. Who may I ask is calling?  
_Harley Quinn_: Mr. J wishes to speak to you.  
_Dr. Young_: Dr. Harleen Quinzel?!  
_Joker_: Nice to see you again doctor. Prepared to join yet?  
_Dr. Young_: I'm not joining you Joker, you hear me! Wait, how'd you got my phone number?  
_Joker_: Oh you know, The Riddler helped. Anyways I want it!  
_Dr. Young_: I gave you the money! I don't know what to…  
_Joker_: I don't want your darn money, I want Arkahm's monsters.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Who's on the line?  
_Dr. Young_: Joker!  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Wait, where's Dr. Cassidy?

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Patient Interview number 1, patient name Victor Zsasz. Hi there Mr. Zsasz.  
_Mr. Zsasz_: 'Evening Doctor. So nice to meet a new one, not always having a visit from Dr. Gretchen.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: At least I had brought pleasure to you. Anyway your files states that you were once a Billionaire and had lost all of your money in a poker game.  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Yes,until I saw the glory of knifing through human flesh.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: You mean the scars on your…  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Yes, I made those. Want me to put some on you?  
_Dr. Cassidy_: No thank you. Let's get back to the issue. You are mentally afraid, thus results your marks. True?  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Ah yes, when I do my work I feel happy not remembering what I have lost!  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Your parents?  
_Mr. Zsasz_: That, and when Batman takes my cash away.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: So is that why you do it?  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Of course. And again, by the way your skin is so light and smooth; it really compels me to mark it.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Please don't come near me Mr. Zsasz.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: There you are Dr. Cassidy.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Dr. Gretchen, please deal with Mr. Zsasz for me.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Umm… al, alright.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Thank, see you later Mr. Zsasz.  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Goodbye to you, Dr. Cassidy.

(Dr. Cassidy leaves the room)  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Well then, let us continue where we left off, Mr. Zsasz.  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Resume then.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: As I was saying, even though your habit of carving others has grown your fears still returns.  
_Mr. Zsasz_: As I told Dr. Cassidy, though my fear never departs I still carve.

(In Gretchen's office)  
_Dr. Gretchen_: I believe if Mr. Zsasz stays in isolation for awhile he might reconsider about his actions.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: I'm sure he will.  
_CASH_: Is everyone alright?!  
_Dr. Gretchen_: What's wrong?  
_CASH_: Zsasz has fled from isolation.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Oh god… oh no. he went after Dr. Cassidy!

(She grabbed the telephone)  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Hello?  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Sarah! Sarah it's me Gretchen, I have some horrifying news!  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Could you hold for a sec? Someone's at the door.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: No! Sarah, don't open the door, don't open the door! It's Zsasz, he has broken out!

The doctors

_CASH_: We got her in time when Zsasz was about to mark her.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Good.  
_Dr. Young_: I heard that Dr. Hankon and Dr. Williams are recovering from their infections at the hospital.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: I'am starting to think bringing you guys here to work was the biggest mistake I have ever made.  
_Dr. Young_: We can't just give up on this job, we still have a chance to cure the criminals of Gotham. Please, we must carry on.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: But... fine, but I'm putting CASH in the interview room with you people.  
_Dr. Young_: Thank you Commissioner Gordon... where are you going?  
_Commissioner Gordon_: To get a monster.

(At a high tech security hall)  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Bring him in.  
_CASH_: You're kidding right?  
_Dr. Gretchen_: He...hello! I'm Dr. Gretchen.  
_Killer Kroc_: You look tasty enough to eat.  
_CASH_: Cut it out Kroc and come with us!  
_Killer Kroc_: You don't scare me CASH.  
_CASH_: Shut up!  
_Killer Kroc_: I have your scent, you know.

(In an empty room)  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Patient Interview number 26, patient name Waylon Jones a.k.a. Killer Kroc.  
_CASH_: sit down Kroc, and don't try any funny business!  
_Killer Kroc_: One day CASH, I will find, and devour you.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: let's start on your personal info. Kroc.  
_Killer Kroc_: Sure think Doctor.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Your hunger for human flesh is due to the form you have become.  
_Killer Kroc_: And you believe that you can cure me.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Oh, I know I can.  
_Killer Kroc_: If you assume you can then start with my appetite.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Why are you looking at me?!  
_CASH_: Sit down Kroc!  
_Dr. Gretchen_: I am tring to communicate with him. I now ask you to leave the room.  
_CASH_: I don't think so.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: You really are a vicious monster Waylon Jones.  
_Killer Kroc_: Thank you Doc, I'll have the satisfaction of adding your scent to my list.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Okay, we're done here.  
_Killer Kroc_: Don't look so down, we'll see eachother again. Tik tok feed the Kroc ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped in

_CASH_: Commissioner Gordon, we sited Joker.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Well, where is he?  
_CASH_: He isn't in Gotham… He's still in Arkahm.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: What are you talking about…..

(A voice spoke into the speakers)  
_Joker_: Hello Gordon, fancy seeing you again!  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Joker!?  
_Joker_: Tonight you are all gonna be part of my little act.  
_CASH_: Where are you clown?!  
_Joker_: Don't try to, Officer.

(In the main room)  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Doctors, are you all alright?  
_Dr. Hankon_: What's going on! Why did the power system and phone lines shut down?  
_Dr. Gretchen_: It's Joker.  
_Dr. Young_: Joker! Oh no, he's after my venom samples!  
_Dr. Williams_: Shhh!  
_Dr. Gretchen_: What venom samples?!  
_Dr. Young_: I need CASH to take me to my office at the Arkahm mansion.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Where's Dr. Cassidy?  
_Dr. Hankon_: She went to go check on the computer system in the lab.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Wait, That's near the Isolation rooms! I have to get the officers!  
_Officer James_: Doctors, are you all alright?!  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Oh my, is there a problem?  
_Officer James_: Scarecrow captured Commissioner Gordon.  
_Dr. Hankon_: Dr. Crane?! Oh no!  
_Dr. Williams_: How did he escape?!  
_Officer James_: Joker controls every part of Arkahm, and he managed to release the cells of Riddler, Mr. Zsasz, and Killer Kroc.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: This is awful!  
_Dr. Williams_: What about Poison Ivy's?  
_Officer James_: Hers wasn't open.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Wait. Do you hear that?

Sharp cuts

_Officer James_: Dr. Cassidy!  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Stay back or I'll do you next!  
_Officer James_: Let Dr. Cassidy go, Zsasz!  
_Mr. Zsasz_: I'm not going to fall for your words Officer.  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Get your hands off of me Mr. Zsasz!  
_Mr. Zsasz_: I'm afraid I can't do that Cassidy, we haven't finish your check up.  
_Officer James_: Let her go!

BANG!

_Batman_: Keep your hands off the doctor Zsasz.  
_Mr. Zsasz_: Ah Batman, want to watch my procedure.  
_Batman_: No thanks, I want you back at your cell.

WACK!

_Mr. Zsasz_: Aaah!

(Zsasz falls unconscious on the floor from the blow.)  
_Dr. Cassidy_: Thank you Batman. I was trying to test the computer system, see if it could reboot, then Mr. Zsasz attacked me after I heard Joker's laugh.  
_Batman_: What happened to the other doctors?  
_Officer James_: We heard something at the halls, so I went to investigate, but when I came back the Main room was locked. Then I heard Dr. Cassidy's scream.  
_Batman_: Joker's goons must have found them. Stay here with Dr. Cassidy; I'll get the other doctors.  
_Officer James_: Sure thing Batman

(In the main room)  
_Dr. Hankon_: What are you going to do with us?  
_Joker Goon 1_: I said shut up pal!  
_Dr. Williams_: You can't tell us what to do. Release us!  
_Joker Goon 2_: When he says shut up, shut up!  
_Dr. Gretchen_: Where's the Joker you vandals, tell us!  
_Joker Goon 3_: Listen, we're just here to look for that venom doctor.  
_Joker Goon 4_: So would you please be so kind as to shut it!

BANG!

_Joker Goon 1_: Aaah!  
_Joker Goon 2_: It's Batman, get him!

SMACK! FWHOOSH! THUD!

_Joker Goon 3_: Daah!  
_Joker Goon 4_: Hey!  
_Joker Goon 2_: Aaah!

(All goons are knocked out)  
_Batman_: No one in bad condition?  
_Dr. Gretchen_: All of us are good. Thank you Batman.


	7. Chapter 7

A harsh ending

_Commissioner Gordon_: Thank you for saving my life from that psycho clown Batman.  
_Batman_: No need for gratefulness. All criminals are back in custody, including Joker.  
_CASH_: Now I can't help it, thanks a lot Bats.  
_Dr. _Gretchen: Batman, do you have any knowledge on what happened to Dr. Young? She hadn't return from the mansion.  
_Batman_: Joker killed her with one of his bomb traps. It was too late for me to save her.  
_Dr. _Gretchen: Oh no. And what about the data she had collected?  
_Batman_: I burned the venom samples before Joker could even reach for them.  
_Commissioner Gordon_: We all feel sorry about Dr. Young's cruel death, but we are at least relieved that Joker's rule over Arkahm has ended.  
_Dr. Gretchen_: But of course. So Batman….where did he go?  
_Commissioner Gordon_: Yeah, he does that.  
_CASH_: All's well that ends well I guess.

(In a cell)  
_Joker_: No, no, no it will someday end in a dying laughter, Dah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

THE END!


End file.
